Sleep
by suika1021
Summary: Sleep arrangements force Iceland and Norway to share the same bed. Although being brothers, Iceland finds it totally awkward. And Norway's not helping at all.


_This is isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

But it is.

And oh, how embarrassing!

The large mansion America stayed in, the one he thought had an abundance of bedrooms, turned out to have limited space (most rooms includes only one bed, thus means beds too is limited). With the other nations staying the night due to the next morning world meeting, rooms had to be shared, even beds. And poor Iceland just had to be one picked to share a room/bed.

Norway didn't seem to care as he walks in with his bags, oblivious to Iceland's horror.

"Comfy?" Norway raises a slim eyebrow at his brother as he is ready to tuck himself in their queen size bed for the night, buttoning up the last button on his pajama top. The bed's big enough for two people, but still considerably small to prevent from rolling around on the mattress. Iceland is already huddled at the far side of the bed, an inch away from falling off the mattress, wrapped entirely in the sheets like a cocoon.

He cant even make out a silver lock underneath all the sheets. He runs through his blond hair, puzzled. Iceland always complains about being treated like a kid and yearns to be treated equally like one of them. But, in this situation, it's totally infantile the way he's acting. It's nearly laughable.

"'m fine," he muffles from underneath. The blankets surrounding him are beginning to heat up, and he feels a sweat drop. He doesn't even stir.

"Aren't you warm in there?" he tries to pull away a sheet from his huddled body but fails as Iceland holds them all firmly in place. The blankets are in a death grip in his clenching fist and Norway becomes afraid if he pulls harder the seams will tear.

"I said I'm fine." he says firmly. "Now go to sleep."

He sighs and obliges, still keeping an eye on his brother. He throws the covers over him, engulfs his body in warmth. The bed's soft, the pillow softer and filled with feathers. No wonder why America likes relaxing in bed after a world meeting. And during eating another burger and fries.

As he lays, quiet and sleepy, Iceland's head pops out from under the covers like bread in a toaster, full heated to his limit. Sweat clings to strands of hair, making it appear a bit more curly. His cheeks are a tomato red as he inhales a big gulp of cool, clean air.

Norway rolls his eyes as he laughs internally at his brother's rare stupidity. "Told you," he comments, turning to his side to face him. He nearly laughs but keeps his composure perfectly despite how he's acting like Hanatamago after a long day of running and chasing toy after toy.

"Shut up." Iceland turns his head away from him, still clinging on the edge of the bed. He doesn't want to look at him, even though they're brothers. After growing up and became independent, he never shared his bed with anyone, except for Mr. Puffin. Which the bird had to sleep in his cage this time. Norway doesn't agree with pets on the bed.

Norway's eyes is still fix on him. Iceland's eyes quickly move to find the mattress more appealing to look at.

"What's wrong Ice?" he asks coolly. "You use to love sleeping with me."

"That's sounds so wrong…" he comments under his breath as his cheeks burn, this time not from the heat. Could he have at least said it different words? It sounded…perverted. "Besides I was little then. I didn't know better. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Hmm, you use to beg to join in," he reminisces casually, pulling his arms up to use them as a makeshift pillow for his head despite the pillow underneath him. "And I would fake myself to be in deep thought while you would tug on my leg begging with those big pink eyes. Remember that?"

Iceland blushes even harder. "Yes, I remember." he grunts brashly, squeezing his eyelids shut fast. How can he forget? During the middle ages when he was only a small child in a big, unknown world, he founded sanctuary in the warm and comforting arms of Norway that protected him from the darkness, haunting cries from villagers, and from the loudmouth Dane. Sometimes at night, Iceland would sneak in Norway's bed to seek that comfort. Without a mother or a father growing up, he once looked up to the older nation not only as an older brother but also as a parental figure and the only person he really loved dearly.

Now, Iceland barely looks at him as a brother. And now at the physical age of a teenager, the last thing he wants is to share a bed with Norway. A grown up dude. It's totally awkward!

"You were such a cuddlier back then," Norway teases in monotone which makes it hard if he's saying it as a joke or just plainly remembering the "good ole times." "You always had your head on my shoulder and I could always hear your soft breathing that way."

"That's awkward…"

"It was cute." Norway corrects with a roll of his eyes. With a small twitch of his lips, he scoots over, wrapping his arms around the smaller nation and pulling him close to his warm body. "Like this."

Iceland blushes hard against the insides of his shoulder and instinctively moves to wiggle out from his grasp. But he's in a deep hold in his brother's arms that nearly squeezes the life out of him.

"You would giggle then you would instantly fall asleep, out like a light." Norway just wont shut up! It's so embarrassing to hear stories of the past. That was then, this is now. Why cant that get through the Norwegian's skull?

"Let go Norway! This is so wrong!" He starts to plead, writhing around, tempted to bite him to let go. "Seriously, this isn't funny at all!"

"Sometimes when you couldn't sleep, you asked to me to tell you stories about my Viking adventures. And if that didn't work, I would sing to you softly until you did." And to make matters worse, Norway starts to hum softly right beside his ear. Oh god, he's going to sing!

"No! Stop that Norway! Don't sing! This really isn't funny! I mean it. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

He disregards Iceland's frantic cries as he begins to sing harmonically and pleasantly, just like he had done centuries and centuries ago. It only makes Iceland cry louder, arms and legs flailing everywhere, hoping to sock his brother to shut him up. He can feel Norway's chest shake lightly. He's laughing as he sang! And he has the nerves to sing even louder! Oh, how he wants to use duck tape so much. Frustrated, he sinks his teeth deep in his skin. Norway doesn't even bat an eye.

With all the noise mixed with bed creaking, it's only a matter of time until someone else hears them.

_Pound, pound, pound!_

Someone rams their fist against the wall rapidly at the other side following by Germany's boisterous roar, "Keep it down in there! We're trying to sleep here!"

Thankfully, it shuts both them up, but Norway's embrace remains unchanged. Iceland sighs heavily, too tired to fight back and releases him from his jaws, the time already nearing to midnight. He allows himself to slump against him in defeat, shutting his eyes as he pretends the shoulder are of Hong Kong and not of his brother.

"I hate you so much right now, you know that?" He questions him rhetorically as he feels Norway's chest rise and falls shortly in small laughs.

"Shut up and enjoy it." He replies nether less, and too slides his eyes shut, slinging an arm around his back. "Brother dear."

"Shut up idiot."

The rest of the night is quiet, minus Prussia's snores and a few words slipping out here and there. And despite all his efforts of fighting back with Norway, Iceland falls asleep at the spot on the soft spot of his shoulder. He had called it quits and decided to deal with it the following morning, breathing in and out evenly against Norway's milky white neck. Norway smiles gently to himself, just like he had centuries ago with his little Ice.

**Crappy? I think it is. Oh well. This is my first little story with the two and I love them so much! The pairing is okay, but I'm not a real fan of incest. I like the little brotherly love stories more because it's so sweet! Read and review!**

**Also, I found the official dubbed episode of the Hetalia episode of the Nordic 5 on Tumblr. It's funny! But I have mixed feelings for Norway's English voice.**


End file.
